


Dreams, Drag, and Discoveries

by Cackymn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Acceptance, Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cackymn/pseuds/Cackymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Gibbs literally drags Tony out of the FBI's Halloween Costume party?<br/>Sequel to the 2013 story Feebs, Follies, and Finding Out. This one heats up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, Drag, and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who said they'd like to see what happened next. Oh Hell, thanks to everyone, period! No spoilers, no profit, no problem. Trans!Tony at his sweetest. Gruff Gibbs gives, and gets.  
> Original posting: LJ Halloween_Tibbs Extravaganza 2014  
> (Minor thing: I looked it up - can a guy get hard while tucked? Depending on technique and material - No, Somewhat, and Yes.)

Dreams, Drag, and Discoveries  
*******************************

The short journey up the front walk of Gibbs' home - under the ghostly light of a full moon, amid the leering jack 'o' lanterns of a suburban neighborhood, accompanied, at least in his mind, by Gibbs' audible growls - would have been shocking in _ordinary_ footwear. In five-inch platforms it was one for the books, not to mention that his reason for being here was already enough to put both fear and fantasy to shame.

They hadn't exactly made the best decisions in the truck on the way over. Tony had remained in costume and didn't have a shred of his own belongings with him. He was cold in spite of the heated glances. He wasn't yet over a near-miss with a telephone pole, courtesy of Gibbs' attention to his fishnet hose. The bustier had begun chafing hours ago, and he hadn't untucked because his outfit didn't have much room for his junk. Serious injury was a real possibility on this the happiest night of his life.

As far as _that_ went, the confrontation with Gibbs outside the FBI's party had scarcely been expected. Tony had only set out to have some fun, show off, and ruffle a few Feeb feathers. When he'd realized just whose feathers he'd ruffled instead, the stakes had shot up into the stratosphere, and still, no one had been more surprised than he had when Gibbs had dragged him out, demanding an explanation. Tony had demanded one in return, and the real surprise was just how easy it had been.

Gibbs wasn't there to judge him. He'd even complimented Tony's eyeliner and traced the edges of his lips with their glossy red shine, traced them with his thumb while studying his face, asking only to see what was there. Coffee plans were scuttled within seconds of getting into Gibbs' vehicle, and though there was still some rubber left on the Chevy's tires, both men's voices were hoarse. Nerves and out-of-control laughter could do that to a person.

Gibbs went silent as they passed through the familiar door and into some seriously unfamiliar territory, but Tony hoped he knew what was coming first - the sexiest of all cliches, not to be missed or traded for anything in the world. Sure enough, Gibbs snicked the little-used lock and thrust Tony firmly up against the front door. He stepped to one side as Tony stood waiting, just long enough to set a small entryway light to its lowest setting. The effect was an exciting blend of soft lines and smoky shadows, and after their eyes met and they exchanged a pair of embarrassingly wolfish grins, Gibbs looked him up and down and Tony decided to begin the show. Since his shoes gave him an awkward amount of height over his boss, he bent to undo the first strap - and found his hand halted by a rougher one.

"Ah, ah." Gibbs' voice was at his ear. "I'll tell you when." Gibbs had dropped into a crouch as Tony bent over, stroking his ankle and then holding his gaze as they both straightened up. He waved at Tony's groin, his voice a little tight. "Fix... whatever's going on down there."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, and he'd been wanting to deal with that for a while now, had been struggling to stay soft, waiting to see how Gibbs wanted this played. Evidently Jethro had no interest in pretending he was a woman. That thought alone sealed Little Tony's fate, and DiNozzo went happily to the downstairs bathroom to release his dick and balls from the elastic that held them tucked beneath his ass. He clipped his hose back on and admired the way he now filled the soft leather boy-short, decided it made the garter belt look even sexier. Spiked hair - yep, a good accent to his long, clean neck. Makeup still in decent shape...

_"DiNozzo!"_

Tony came out of the bathroom to find Gibbs pacing. His eyes followed Gibbs' to ground zero, and he smiled when he saw Gibbs take a breath.

"So? Where do you want me?"

Gibbs put both hands on Tony's waist, turned him and backed him all the way back to the foyer, against the side of the staircase where the railing stood above. As soon as Tony was stationary Gibbs began touching him all over, sampling his skin and the textures of his costume.

"I thought you wanted to watch..."

"I did. Changed my mind."

As much as Tony had believed he'd enjoy stripping for Gibbs, this was better, not as campy. Gibbs' hands stroked his thighs and then the skin above his stockings, played with the snaps of his garters, came to rest on his hips, curved down over his ass, and then started over. _Much better._

"Raise your arms a little. Grab the rails."

Tony did as he was told and the dim light was soft on the other man's gorgeous silver hair as he watched... watched Gibbs take the leather string of the corset between his teeth. Gibbs gently pulled open the knot and began to work the long tie loose. Teeth and tongue touched Tony's chest and abdomen again and again, and by the time the vest was hanging open, he was sweating and near out of his mind with the sight of it. And he wanted to kiss Jethro... so badly.

"Gibbs I'm not real sure about this height thing..." he panted.

"I am. Hold still."

Gibbs' hands were still making their rounds, but on the last word he spread his left hand under Tony's right pec, pressed deeply, pushed upward, and squeezed hard. Tony barely had time to gasp before Gibbs stiffened his tongue and drove its tip onto the point of Tony's nipple, forcing it down within the mound he had made. _"Oh, oh...!"_ When Tony's hands flew out to grab him by the shoulders, Jethro relaxed his tongue and the nipple everted full and erect into his mouth, the ache and pull almost more sensation than Tony could bear.

Gibbs sucked wetly and grazed the other nipple with the fingers of his free hand. He moaned around Tony's breast and shoved his clothed erection against Tony's thigh.  _Holy shit_. Gibbs was upping his game and for the first time Tony thought about his own aching cock. He squirmed, wrestling for some contact, and in an instant Gibbs was on his knees. To Tony's amazement Gibbs' hard hands began caressing his calves and gently separating the straps of his built-up sandals. When he gratefully stepped out of them, he found Gibbs' head level with his groin, those amazing lips brushing his dick the whole while Gibbs unsnapped his garters and rolled down his hose.

 _"Uuuuuuunhh..."_ Tony put his hands in Jethro's hair. Gibbs removed them and stood, thumbed the bottom hem of Tony's leather short. "Undo this thing. Now."

Tony did, and Gibbs took his hands and placed them on the rails again. The shorts came off, and Gibbs pressed himself full length upon Tony, at their proper heights, and finally, _finally_ began kissing him, sweet and soft and hot and hard and Tony wanted to come, or cry, or die.

"Close your eyes."

 _"Nooo!_ Gibbs I wanna _see_ this, I wanna see you..."

"You will."

"Jethro!"

 _"Shhh_. Trust me."

Tony slammed his eyes shut with a groan and Gibbs again dragged his fingers all over his near-naked body, urged him to stay calm while he stroked his cock, light and loose.

"You like this, Tony?" The whisper against his throat was a challenge and a plea.  
 _"God..."_  
 "You think it's been a long time coming?"  
 _"Oh god oh god..."_  
 "Did you like it when I sucked?"  
 _"GIBBS!"_

"Keep 'em closed."

Gibbs withdrew and Tony started shaking uncontrollably when he heard the fast rustle of clothes being discarded - shirt falling almost silently to the floor, shoes being kicked away, zipper _oh god..._

Gibbs stepped near again, a press of heat in the darkness. He took Tony's hands, placing one behind his own neck. The other he slowly guided, and Tony knew... _this_ was the moment. Every intense instant before this was play by comparison - because earlier today, ever really, he wouldn't have _dreamed_ he'd be touching Leroy Jethro Gibbs, holding his hard cock, and now he was, because _Gibbs_ had taken his hand and wrapped it gently and solidly around himself, large and stiff and warm and alive and Gibbs. He didn't know if Gibbs could see the tears on his face but he didn't care. Jethro was touching him too, and he didn't care if he came, he didn't care...

"Open your eyes..."

Tony opened his eyes to find that blindness had caused him to now see better in the light of the small lamp, to see himself and Gibbs standing nude together in soft golden shadow, kissing and about to bring each other to orgasm. Gibbs was magnificent, just as Tony knew he would be, just as he knew this wouldn't be the end of it and that they would have their mouths on each other, maybe even later tonight. His breath came faster and faster when he saw the way Gibbs looked at him with intense pleasure, before another degree of pleasure overtook his handsome features. They tensed and spasmed together, clutched and pulled their bodies in close, cried out, cursed, or moaned, touched and pressed their cocks one to the other, joined their hands and their come.

After Tony slid down and held Jethro tightly around his ass, after he closed his eyes again and lay his cheek against Gibbs' wet stomach, after Gibbs rubbed Tony's neck and thoroughly carded his hair, after they stayed curled together breathing each other in for a long moment, Tony and Gibbs did a bare minimum of wiping up and then they dressed haphazardly in some of Gibbs' soft, old clothes.

Gibbs got them something to drink and Tony collapsed with him on the couch, wanting to say everything or nothing. His curiosity won out. It wasn't as if he'd come over here and said "Trick or Treat."

"Hey Gibbs? I didn't ask what you were doing at the Feeb party in the first place. I sort of forgot all about it."

Gibbs looked happy to hear him speak. "Would you believe Fornell?"

Tony groaned. "So I've got _him_ to thank? Please remind me to never actually do that..."

Gibbs nudged Tony with his foot, gave him a little shove, and smiled right at him. "I'm pretty sure I have you to thank, DiNozzo. Happy Halloween."

The End. :-)


End file.
